


Touchdown, you scored my heart

by DigitalGhost



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Cheerleaders, Chen/Lloyd, Fluff, Football Game, Lloyd/Chen, M/M, chen/luloyd, luloyd takes pictures, luloyd/chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: Chen just wants to enjoy the football game with Lloyd, but where has his boyfriend gotten to?





	Touchdown, you scored my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write fluff for the first time, please let me know if it's any good!!

_‘Hey, I gotta go, cheer starts in five minutes. See you there!’_

Chen added a kissy face emoji, then sent the text to his boyfriend.

Less than a minute later came a reply. “See you there! Good luck” with another kissy face then came from Lloyd Garmadon, the cute son of the ex-evil Lord Garmadon.

Smiling to himself, he finished changing and went out to rehearse.

 

Two hours later, Chen, tired, yet exhilarated, made his way out of the gym and toward the football field with the other cheerleaders. The football team was already there, and the marching band was rehearsing on their practice field a ways off. The stadium lights were shining bright, he could smell the concession starting to prepare food, and early students were beginning to arrive.

A high school football game. Nothing  else was quite like it.

“Hey, Chen, isn’t Lloyd coming to the game?” Asked one of his gal friends, Sabrina, glancing back at the entrance gates.

“Yeah, but I already have a space reserved in his heart, so no flirting.” He said, winking.  They both laughed.

It was weird; ever since Lloyd had revealed himself to be the Green Ninja, everyone took greater interest in him(in a good way, or at least better than before). He’d even heard rumors of a couple girls who had wanted to ask him out. Now, Chen had secretly liked Lloyd ever since junior high, so he felt a bit of his thunder being stolen.

And that’s how Chen had found himself asking out the cutest guy he knew.

Ten minutes had passed, and still no sign of Lloyd. The football team was doing warm-ups, and the band, dressed in their spiffy uniforms and feathered shakos, walked into the field area. Chen kept an eye out for a certain alto saxophone player.

“Hey, Nya!” He called as she walked near, chatting with a clarinetist. “Any word on Lloyd?”

She laughed. “That’s all you seem to care about, huh? He said he’s about to leave.”

“Thanks.” Chen replied, then went back to the other cheerleaders.

The next twenty minutes passed with great anxiousness for Chen, what with him glancing at the entrance gate once at least every ten seconds for Lloyd. Either his boyfriend was using his ninja stealth skills to sneak in without paying, or he was just late. Realistically, it could be either one.

Soon thereafter, the announcer’s voice started to boom over the speakers, the bleachers clapped and cheered wildly, and a few of the cheerleaders waved their pom-pom’s energetically.

The game had begun.

The first quarter passed by quickly, Ninjago High staying ahead of the Jamonikai Warriors, the band playing pep tunes when a time-out occurred.

Whenever Chen was facing the stands, he scanned the student section for Lloyd, but his favorite blonde was nowhere to be found. Whenever he faced the field, though there was no reason for Lloyd to be there, he didn’t see his boyfriend’s trademark green hoodie anywhere.

 _‘Well, he better get his cute butt over here!!”_ He thought anxiously.

Ignorant of Chen’s restlessness, the game continued on.

 

Lloyd sat on the grass on the sideline, waiting for the right moment to capture the world in a single shot.

Wearing a black, oversized hoodie (his mom didn’t want him to be cold), and a beanie ( he had grown out his hair a bit in the last little while, and the beanie was to both keep his ears warm and his hair out of his face), he was downright cozy in the crisp autumn evening.

He felt a little bad for not telling Chen wouldn’t be in the student section, but in his defense, the yearbook teacher just called him fifteen minutes before the game had started, to say that the other person who was supposed to take pictures at the game had canceled, so it was now Lloyd’s job. Phones weren’t allowed until you’d gotten all the photos, so Lloyd couldn’t tell Chen until later.

Getting some good shots of the football players, cheerleaders, and the band, the first quarter passed without incident. However, when the referee’s whistle blew for a fourth of the game gone, Lloyd turned in his post toward the cheerleaders, toward Chen.

The cheerleaders did a splits type kick-thing, then little jump in place. Then came the tenseful part-towers. Four or five cheerleaders on the ground were to support one in the air, and Chen, by his natural skill, balance, and flexibility, had gotten to be one of the ones being lifted up. But Chen’s part had an extra twist; he was to lift a leg to the side to be pretty much splits, then bring the down and be lowered to safety by the cheerleaders.

It was hella hard, or at least it seemed so to Lloyd. So he got his camera ready, and prepared to be amazed by his talented boyfriend.

Chen was hoisted up by his teammates. He grabbed the bottom of his foot, then straightened his leg and brought it up. A perfect split.

_Click._

 

“Hey.”

Chen turned around from watching the game to see his favorite ninja, smiling up at him.

A smile automatically broke out on Chen’s face. “Hey there, green bean, where were you?”

Lloyd suddenly looked worried. “I’m sorry,” He said, stuttering. “The yearbook teacher called and asked me to fill in for Jared cause-”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Chen interrupted, laughing. Lloyd’s stuttering was cute, but he didn’t want him to feel pressured or in trouble. He pulled his boyfriend closer, and his hands slowly found their way around Lloyd’s waist. “I’m just glad you’re here.”

Lloyd blushed and chuckled. “I’m glad you’re here too.” His small hands crept up and around Chen’s neck, and Chen’s slightly chapped lips found Lloyd’s mint-tasted ones.

They were like that for only a moment when Chen heard laughter and wolf whistles. He and Lloyd broke apart, and he was unsurprised to see several of the cheerleaders giggling at them.

Keeping one had around Lloyd’s waist, he addressed the girls. “Do you think you guys can deal without me for the rest of the game?”

“If it’s for the right reason,” Said CLaire, eyeing Lloyd, and _every_ cheerleader laughed.

Chen laughed along, then escorted his beautiful boy to behind to behind the bleachers.

Let’s just say between talking and kissing, Chen never stopped smiling for the whole evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about cheer leading and too much about marching band, help XD  
> This is a fic written for Luloyd's birthday, and it's october now but it's the thought that counts XD XD  
> Let me know your thoughts!!! :P


End file.
